I Hope So
by Savageaf
Summary: Seeing him again was different, why wouldn't it be? I always pictured him to be hurting me. But he wasn't. He was there to apologise? After he left and no contact what so ever. Bella's about to face her past. How does Bella know Jasper? How does Jasper know Emmett?


*** _A/N:*_ I hope you guys enjoy my first fanfic on here. I have written more but it's on my Wattpad account my wattpad account is listed at the bottom! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Years without her best friends, Bella had gone berserk. Since her mom had married after six years, Bella was able to move back with her Dad and brother.

As she got off the plane, Bella finally sighed. She had been anxious the whole ride. She got done with everything and collected her luggage before she went to go find her brother, who was going to pick her up.

"Bella-bear!?" She heard an all too familiar call. Bella turned towards the voice and saw her brother. As soon as she saw him, he found her as well. He came, walking over to and wrapping her into his arms.

"I missed you too, brother." Bella giggled. Emmett grinned showing off his dimples. He kissed her forehead.

"It's been to long." He told her. Bella nodded. He set her down after a minute and she noticed two other people with her.

"Bella meet Alice and Rosalie, my girlfriend." He introduced. Bella looked at them.

Alice was a short haired girl and had a huge grin on her face. She was practically vibrating in place. Rosalie was the total opposite. She had an emotionless face on her and she was a model. Unlike Alice, who you would want to hug, Rosalie was someone you wanted to bow down to.

She was surprised when Rosalie laughed.

"It's nice to meet the girl Emmett never shuts up about," Rosalie said as she hugged her. Bella hugged her back, slightly shocked. Alice gave her a hug after that with a twinkling laugh.

"We are going to amazing friends," she giggled.

"I'm sure," Bella said confused. Emmett pulled the short stack away from her and looked at Bella.

"Don't mind her, she's a little excited. She also had to much coffee." Bella laughed. He took her bags and led her towards his jeep after that. Rosalie and Alice decided the siblings should sit in the front and so they sat in the back. After that they had meaningful conversations about their time away and Bella's interests.

They made it to Forks a few hours later, since they had made a stop to get food. Bella realised that instead of going to their house, Emmett was taking them somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"I have football practice and I have to go. Since Dad is working tonight, he told me to take you with me." Bella sighed but nodded. When they got to the school, Bella got out followed by the others. A bronze haired boy stood waiting for them outside.

"Hey," he greeted Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice. "And you must be Bella," he winked at her. Emmett glared at him. Bella didn't even blush, she instead just nodded.

"Yeah, you must be Edward. They were warning me about you." Bella laughed as she took his hand. She knew he was teasing and he smirked. He smiled at her before letting go.

"Well let's go, Coach is waiting for you." He told Emmett. As they were all making their way to the field, Bella's phone rang. Bella took it out and answered. She continued walking with them but she focused on her conversation.

"Hey Babe," Bella greeted. It was her best friend. They weren't dating or anything, they just happen to be very close friends.

"Hey Darlin'," Peter greeted her.

"What's with the sudden call? You ignore me for days and then suddenly call me. Really douche bag move, asshole." Bella asked. "You're almost turning into him."

"Bells you know he's just been busy he'll call and I'm sorry. I've been busy with school work and a Char thing." Bella sighed.

"I know but I don't know what to do! One minute he's happy and sending me emails, texts, and calls. The next he's dead as ever. Anyways away from my nonexistent love life, what did you do to yours that had Char pissed at you...again?" Bella asked.

"I flirted with another girl, but she was angry and I wanted to get an emotion out of her. Turns out that wasn't he best one." Bella laughed.

"Again, when are you going to go the normal route. Instead of making her hate you, why don't you try something like giving her flowers?" Bella asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Peter laughed.

"Yeah, anyways I have to go. I'm kind of ignoring my brother here." Peter smirked.

"Before I go, remember not to be to angry at him." Before bella could respond Peter hung up.

"Cryptic bastard," Bella mumbled.

"Sounds like my brother," she heard an all to familiar voice and chuckle from behind her. She turned around so fast she almost had a whiplash. Bella glared at him as soon as he came into her sight.

"If it isn't the devil himself, what happened to Texas? Got tired of that too?" Emmett has never seen his sister be so cold before. This was a change. He felt bad for Jasper even though he had no clue how they knew each other.

"How do you know Jazz?" Rosalie asked.

"Why don't you answer her Jazz?" Bella hissed looking at the blonde.

"Bella and I met when she came to Texas with Renée." Jasper answered. "Look Isabella, Im sorry. Okay? Is that what you wanted to here? Because there it is! I'm sorry, it's been hell knowing we left on bad terms. It's hell knowing you still hate me!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Yeah because kissing another girl didn't give me the right to be mad at you?" Bella hissed.

"She kissed me and before you even ran off I was trying to push her off. I swear to goo, Darlin'," he pleaded with her.

"Don't. Call. Me. Darlin'." Bella glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I promise. If it takes fifty years to prove myself to you I will." Jasper told her.

"I'm going home, I'll see you later, Emmett." Bella said walking off. Bella didn't care that her brother yelled for her. She kept walking, or rather running, to where she knew her house to be. It wasn't far from the school, so when she got there Bella opened the door with the key under the mat. Bella walked into the house and it all looked the same. The yellow kitchen walls, blue outside walls, and the pictures hung up. Bella sat down by the window and she put her legs towards her chest before putting her head on her knees. She cried remembering that night. She hadn't wanted to go the party but Peter, Jasper, and Char had convinced her.

"You look amazing," Jasper told her once more as they got out of the car. They made their way into the house. Bella of course saw the dark haired woman looking from the distance. She ignored her, thinking none of it. How wrong she was. It was the destruction to the little happiness she had at the time. Bella and Jasper got drinks and did shots along with Peter and Charlotte. After a few hours everyone was drunk and partying like nothing else mattered. Bella went to the bathroom, however when she came back. She almost cried at the sight in front of her. The girl was kissing Jasper and he didn't even seem to push her away. Instead it looked like it was getting deeper. Bella gasped, seeing them. They pulled away from each other and Jasper looked at her painfully and the girl looked at her smirking.

"Bella, its not what it looks like. I promise." Jasper said but his voice wasn't getting through.

"You wanted it, baby!" The girl said running her hands down his chest. He pulled them off his chest and looked at her.

"Shut it, Maria." Bella didn't need to hear anything after that. She took off, just like today, and she made it luckily to Peters house. Peter had ran after her and he found her on his porch crying. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

Bella wiped the tears away as she relived the memory. At the time her mother had been even more crazy and Jasper had been the most stable thing in Bella's life. However, it was taken away when he kissed Maria. Of course he kissed her back. She was his ex after all. They had been in a long time relationship however it had been broken off when Maria didn't want to stay with him. Jasper had been depressed for months. Then Bella and him became friend and after a while started dating. However, she always knew he still would want Maria back.

Bella heard the door as it opened. She quickly wiped away the remaining of her tears. Bella walked into the kitchen and Emmett and the others entered. Bella hadn't realised an hour had passed. She didn't even look up when they called for her. Instead she just hummed. She closed her eyes before opening them again. She took deep breaths, calming her accelerating heart. She heard Jasper say her name, but she didn't respond.

"Bella...please look at me." Bella didn't. She physically couldn't. She had been tortured by this man for months because of his mistakes, he was not going to get her back. Not now not ever.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"What?" Bella heard the voice crack and coughed. She looked at him and they found no proof of her tears on her face.

"Do you want to, maybe, go out? Get some dinner?" When she saw his puppy dog eyes she relented and nodded.

"Sure," she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Jasper was still staring at her, the others only looked at her before fixating there gazed somewhere else.

Emmett and the others left to go get something from his room. However, Jasper looked at her. She wasn't looking at her. Jasper took her hands and she felt a little electricity and before she could pull away he used one of his free hands to make her look at him. She finally looked up at him and the tears hit full force. She couldn't stop them. Nothing would make this better. Nothing other than knowing that he actually hadn't loved Maria. That he had actually been forced. That he had actually loved or loves Bella. Jasper put his arms around her comforting her as she finally let go her emotions.

"I love you Isabella, I always have and always will. I will gain your trust back. I promise that. I'm sorry that we left on such a bad note. I promise on my grave that I didn't kiss her, Isabella. I would never do that to you Isabella Marie Swan!" Bella looked up at him as he said this. He kissed her forehead.

"Okay," Bella nodded. "But this will be the last chance Jasper. I will not continue hurting myself because of you." Jasper grinned and leaning down capturing her lips.

"Always and forever." He told her. "I love you so much."

"I hope so," Bella looked at him.

Jasper knew this was going to take time but it was worth. It was worth it for Bella.

* * *

 **I love you guys! I hope you like this beautifully awkward story. I'm sorry it kind of sucks, but I've been playing around with this idea and it seems really good. I know this probably needs a lot of edits and had grammar issues but I don't have a beta so, you're stuck with me. Anyways love you! Vote, comment, and if you have any REQUESTS comment them or message me on Instagram/wattpad**

 **Insta: fandxm._.trxsh**

 **wattpad: vampirerule**

? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾏ? ﾟﾏﾻ


End file.
